Greywalker series
The Greywalker series is written by Kat Richardson. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Noir-Detective Fantasy : A detective series with a supernatural twist, featuring PI Harper Blaine. : A fusion of hard-boiled mystery, supernatural fantasy, and Ludlumesque thriller. ~ Kat Richardson * Mysteries with a paranormal bent Brief Series Description or Overview Harper Blaine, a private investigator who can see ghosts, zombies, and the like, after being dead for two minutes, in Seattle, Washington, in the Greywalker series: ~ from Goodreads | Greywalker Lead's Species * Human ghost seer Primary Supe * Ghost—every kind of ghostly monster and dead beings What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Harper Blaine Books in Series Greywalker series: # Greywalker (2006) # Poltergeist (2007) # Underground (2008) # Vanished (2009) # Labyrinth (2010) # Downpour (2011) # Seawitch (2012) # Possession (2013) ~ Excerpt # Revenant (2014-HC) ~ Possible Final — Paperback: Aug 4, 2015 Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *3.5. "The Third Death of the Little Clay Dog" in Mean Streets (2009) ~ Anthology World Building Setting * Seattle, Washington Placces: * Madison Forrest House * Bellevue * The Grey * London * Portugal * Lisbon * Puget Sound Places: Grey, Madison Forrest House, Bellevue, St. John Hall, Fujisaka, Fremont, Oxy Park, Zip, Pioneer Square, Tsonoqua, Marysville, Sunset Lakes, Pike’s Market, The Supernatural Elements ✥ Supe Beings: Paranormal PI, The Grey, ghosts, spirits, vampires, witches, necromancers, poltergeists, revenants, zombies, Voodoo mages, Native American monster, mermaids, otter-people, tentacled merfolk, Chinese demons, Egyptian goddess, creature of ancient legend, bone mages, necromancy, Sirens, Irish Sea Hounds, beast that guards the Grey, mythical creatures, ancient cult, formerly-human Beast, Rey’s aura-seeing mother-in-law, possessed patient-client, ✥ Supe Things & Places: Ghost Division, black magic, ghost ship ('Seawitch'), time-travel, spell circles, maritime magic, tomb of a sleeping king, temple built of bones, necromantic cataclysm, government entity, ✥ Mythologies: Native American myth, Egyptian myth, Chinese myth Glossary: * The Grey: the thin line between the normal and paranormal worlds. * Pharaohn: ancient supernatural being—partly vampire and partly a forgotten ancient Egyptian deity * Vampires: standard; manipulative and scary, exist in both the Grey and the real world—undead, feed on blood and have vampire mojo but can’t stand sunlight, have to sleep in the day, cast no reflection and need to sleep in the dirt of their home 'Groups & Organizations': * Ghost Division: * World ✥ The Grey is a complex jumble of ghosts, chunks of time, forgotten places and magic that is interwoven with reality and is connected to the energy grid that powers the Grey. ~ Love Vampires Protagonist ✥ Harper Blaine is a private investigator who specializes in “strange” cases, and her mission is to keep the peace between the realms. ✥ Harper is a private investigator. Though that sounds a lot more glamorous than it is for the small time Seattle PI. At least until one of her clients tries to kill her and her injuries do cause her to die—at least for a little while. And when she came back, she could see things she never imagined existed. Now able to see an experience the Grey, she is faced with a world where ghosts, vampires and witches all demand her attention—and her client list has certainly become both more interesting and much much more frightening. Faced with a vampire coup, a lost vampire child trying to find his way in the world without a mentor, and a mysterious client seeking a haunted artefact; Harper has to investigate in ways she never had before—and finds her skills as a detective and a Greywalker in much demand. Of course, this very much results in her being thrown in at the deep end–and she must learn to swim even while desperately refusing to see the water. ~ Fangs For The Fantasy: Review: Greywalker by Kat Richardson, Book 1 of the Greywalker Series ✥ Following a savage assault, PI Harper Blaine lies clinically dead for two minutes. When she recovers, her perception of Seattle will never be the same. Along with mundane reality, she sees blowing grey mist and people who aren’t solid. Fearing for her sanity, she consults university professor Mara Danziger, who claims to be a witch. Mara tells confused, disbelieving Harper that the grey mist is the paranormal dimension, occupied by ghosts, monsters and other unspeakable things. Harper’s head injury has turned her into a “greywalker” who can not only perceive the grey but touch and enter it—if she has the skill and the courage. ~ GREYWALKER by Kat Richardson | Kirkus Main Supporters ✥ Mara Danziger: Irish professor of geology at the University of Washington and witch. Married to Ben Danziger, and mother of Brian. She can also see the Grey and acts as Harper's guide and mentor to dealing with the Grey. ✥ Ben Danziger: Professor of languages and linguistics at the University of Washington. Married to Mara Danziger, father of Brian. Theoretician when it comes to the Grey as he cannot himself see it, but still an expert in the paranormal. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Greywalker (2006): When Harper comes to in the hospital, she begins to feel a bit ...strange. She sees things that can only be described as weird-shapes emerging from a foggy grey mist, snarling teeth, creatures roaring.But Harper's not crazy. Her "death" has made her a Greywalker-able to move between our world and the mysterious, cross-over zone where things that go bump in the night exist. And her new gift (or curse) is about to drag her into that world of vampires and ghosts, magic and witches, necromancers and sinister artifacts. Whether she likes it or not. ~Goodreads | Greywalker (Greywalker, #1) by Kat Richardson — Supes: The Grey, vampires, witches, necromancers, ghosts, and other supernatural creatures ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Poltergeist (2007): In the days leading up to Halloween, Harper's been hired by a university research group that is attempting to create an artificial poltergeist. The head researcher suspects someone is faking the phenomena, but Harper's investigation reveals something else entirely—they've succeeded. And when one of the group's members is killed in a brutal and inexplicable fashion, Harper must determine whether the killer is the ghost itself, or someone all too human. ~ Poltergeist (Greywalker, #2) — Supes: Potergeist, creation of a poltergeist in a psychological experiment, psychological experiments, mediums, ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Underground (2008): Pioneer Square's homeless are turning up dead and mutilated, and zombies have been seen roaming the underground—the city buried beneath modern Seattle. When Harper's friend Quinton believes he may be implicated in the deaths, he persuades her to investigate. But the killer is no mere murderer—it is a creature of ancient legend. And Harper must deal with both the living and the dead to stop the monster and its master…...unless they stop her first ~ Underground (Greywalker, #3) — Supes: zombies in Seattle, powerful monster of Native American myth, ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Vanished (2009): For Harper Blaine, her own case may prove the most difficult to solve. Why did she—as opposed to others with near-death experiences-become a Greywalker? When Harper digs into her own past, she unearths some unpleasant truths about her father's early death as well as a mysterious puzzle. Forced by some very demanding vampires to take on an investigation in London, she soon discovers her present troubles in England are entangled with her dark past back in Seattle—and her ultimate destiny as a Greywalker. ~ Vanished (Greywalker, #4) — Supes: Vampires, ghosts, Egyptian goddess, tergeists, golems, Pharaohn (part vampire–ancient Egyptian deity) ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Labyrinth (2010): Harper Blaine was your average small-time P. I. until she died-for two minutes. Now she's a Greywalker, walking the line between the living world and the paranormal realm. There are others who know about her new powers—others with powerful tools and evil intentions, and now that the man who "killed" her has been murdered, the police are also paying close attention. That means Harper has to watch her step while searching for the ghost of her "killer"—who could be a valuable clue in the puzzle of Harper's past and her father's death, as well as a key to figuring out who's trying to manipulate her new powers and why. But with her growing powers pulling her into the Grey, Harper might not be able to come back out. ~ Labyrinth (Greywalker, #5) — Supes: Pharaohn, father's ghost, ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Downpour (2011): After being shot in the back and dying—again—Harper has lost many of her powers. Now, if the Greywalker dies one more time, she won’t be coming back. Harper’s only respite from the chaos is her work. But while conducting an investigation in the Olympic Peninsula, she sees a ghostly car accident and finds a victim who insists he was murdered, blaming the nearby picturesque community of Sunset Lakes—called “Blood Lake” by locals. Harper soon learns that beneath the icy waters of the lake hides a terrible power and a host of hellish beings—both of which are held under the thrall of a sinister cabal that will use the darkest of arts to achieve their fiendish ends… ~ Downpour (Greywalker, #6) — Supes: Voodoo mages and Chinese demons ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—Seawitch (2012): A quarter century ago, the Seawitch cruised away from her dock and disappeared with everyone on board. Now, the boat has mysteriously returned to her old berth in Seattle and the insurance company has hired Harper to find out what happened. But Harper is not the only one investigating. Seattle Police Detective Rey Solis is a good cop, albeit one who isn’t comfortable with the creepy cases that always seem to end up in Harper’s lap. As they explore the abandoned vessel, Harper and Solis discover a cabin containing symbols drawn in human blood, revealing the ghost ship’s grave history. As Solis focuses on the possible murder of a passenger’s wife, Harper’s investigation leads her to a powerful being who may be responsible for the disappearance of the Seawitch’s passengers and crew. And while their searches lead Harper and Solis in different directions, they will need to put aside their differences to solve a deadly mystery twenty-five years in the making… ~ Seawitch (Greywalker, #7) — Supes: Seawitch (ship), ghost ship, ghosts, tentacled merfolk, powerful witches, otter-people, spell circles, maritime magic, shipwrecks, formerly-human Beast, Rey’s aura-seeing mother-in-law ✤ BOOK EIGHT BLURB—Possession (2013): When a comatose woman suddenly wakes up and starts painting scenes she’s never witnessed, with a skill she’s never had, medical science has no explanation. As more bizarre phenomena manifest, even her doctors start to wonder if the woman may be possessed. Frustrated and frightened, the patient’s sister reluctantly turns to Greywalker Harper Blaine to discover who—or what—is occupying her sister’s body. As Harper digs into the case of apparent possession, she discovers other patients struck with the same mystifying afflictions and a disturbing connection to one of the most gruesome stories in Washington’s history. ~ Possession (Greywalker, #8) — Supes: possessed patient-client, travel through layers of time, government entity ✤ BOOK NINE BLURB—Revenant (2014): Turmoil, sickness, and destruction are sweeping through Europe—and its effects are being felt all the way across the world in Seattle. Harper Blaine and her lover, Quinton, suspect that Quinton’s father, James Purlis—and his terrifying Ghost Division—are involved. Following a dark trail of grotesque crimes and black magic across the Old World, the pair slowly draws closer to their quarry. But finding and dismantling the Ghost Division won’t be enough to stop the horror that Purlis has unwittingly set in motion. An ancient and forgotten cult has allied with Quinton’s mad father. And their goals are far more nightmarish than Harper and Quinton—or even Purlis—could ever imagine. The pursuit leads to Portugal, where the desecrated tomb of a sleeping king and a temple built of bones recall Harper’s very first paranormal case and hold clues to the cult’s true intentions. Harper and Quinton will need all the help they can get to avert a necromantic cataclysm that could lay waste to Europe and drag the rest of the world to the brink of war. ~ Revenant (Greywalker, #9) — Supes: Ghost Division, black magic, ancient cult, tomb of a sleeping king and a temple built of bones, Portugal, bone mages, necromancy, Category:Series